CAN I MOVE ON ?
by Khafid
Summary: "Kau memang sahabat yang baik Suho, tapi apa kau masih mau menganggapku sahabat setelah mendengar ceritaku ?" /Kris/ "YA ! itu memang benar,,,"/Lay/ "Jadi apa Hyung mau menjadi Namja Chingu dari seorang Kim Jongin ?"/Jongin/ ""astaga, matakuu,! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kkamjong,,,,,"/Kyungsoo/ CHAPTER 3 END / YAOI / CRACK PAIR/
1. Chapter 1

**CAN I MOVE ON ?**

Summary : zitao seorang namja hiperaktif yang telah tersakiti oleh kelakuan namja chingu dan sahabatnya sendiri, apa yang akan dilakukan zitao terhadap sahabatnya, dan akankah zitao bisa move on dari kris /namja chingunya/ atau tetap bertahan dengan segala kesakitanya ? mari kita simak ceritanya

cast : Huang Zi Tao and member EXO

genre : romance, little bit angst,family,friendship

rate : T

pair : tebak sendiri /hohohoho/

length : 2 shot

warning : BL/BOYS LOVE/Yaoi, alur maksa, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran,bahasa gak karuan, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH, CRACK pair.

Notes : ff ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish. cerita ini murni terlahir dari otak saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. No plagiarism. **AND THIS ****YAOI ! ****JIKA READERS TIDAK SUKA YAOI / SAYA, MOHON TINGGALKAN FICt INI SESEGERA MUNGKIN. No siders. Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fict abaL .**

**Happy reading (/'_')/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#TAO POV#**

"Wo ai ni yixing ah"

Degg

Suara ini ? aku tidak salah kan ? bukankah kata ini hanya untuk ku ge ? tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengucapkanya pada orang lain ? ah tidak, kurasa kata orang lain tidak tepat untuknya melainkan '_sahabatku sendiri'. _

"Wo ye aini ge"

Dan apa ini ? sahabatku sendiri menghianatiku ? kenapa kamu setega ini lay ge ? bukankah kamu tau kalau aku dan kris ge menjalin hubungan 1 tahun terakhir ini ?

Dan sekarang kulihat kalian mulai mempersempit jarak yang ada, dan kurasa aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, aku mulai terisak dan menjerit

"**TIDAKKK !"**

Tok tok tok

"tao bangunlah, ada apa peach ? kenapa kamu berteriak sayang ?"

Ohh, ternyata tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi tidak semuanya mimpi, karna perselingkuhan itu benar terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Tepat dihari jadi kami di malam pertama natal.

Aku berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Ku lihat eomma tiriku berdiri dibalik pintu dengan raut khawatir

"gwaenchana, mom. Tao hanya mimpi buruk."

"Syukurlah, eomma fikir ada orang jahat dikamarmu, kalau begitu tidurlah lagi sayang, lusa kita akan pindah, jadi jangan sampai sakit nee ! dan jangan lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, biar kamu gak mimpi buruk lagi"

"Arraseo mom. Gomawo" kulihat eomma tersenyum lembut dan dia bergegas kembali ke kamar .

Kemudian aku melangkah ke kasurku dan merebahkan tubuhku disana, kunikmati kasur yang akan ku tinggalkan ini, aku melihat ke langit-langit kamarku dan memikirkan salam perpisahan kepada _nya_ esok dan kepindahan ku ke korae lusa, eomma tiriku adalah orang korea dan appa memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea sekalian mengurus perusahaan yang ada disana. Eomma tiri ku memiliki 2 orang anak disana, dan aku takut apabila mereka tidak menerimaku sebagai saudara tirinya. Dan Kurasa aku tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi menjelang nanti. Jadi kuputuskan menghabiskan ¼ mala mini dengan mengemasi semua bajuku dan barang-barang ku.

**#TAO POV END# #NORMAL POV BEGIN#**

Pagi ini hari begitu cerah, namun tak secerah hati seorang namja yang kini tengah melihat refleksi dirinya dicermin, terdapat lingkaran hitam yang semakin hitam dibawah matanya, badanya bertambah kurus karna kehilangan nafsu makan. Kulitnya yang semula agak cokalat sekarang terliahat lebih pucat karna jarang terkana sinar matahari. Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao atau biasa di panggil Tao.

Tok tok tok

"Peach, sarapan sudah siap, appa sudah menunggumu di bawah."

"Nee mom, Tao akan turun sebentar lagi"

#ruang makan mission Huang#

"kamu mau pergi peach ? tumben pagi – pagi begini kamu sudah tampan dan rapi" kata sang appa

"Aku kan terlihat tampan setiap hari appa !" rajuk Tao pada appanya

"hehehe, iya anak appa memang tampan !" kata sang appa disertai kekehan nya

"Setalah sarapan Tao ada janji, mungkin tao akan pulang siang nanti, tak apa kan mom ?"

"nee, tapi jangan sampai lupa membereskan semua barang mu nanti, besok kita kan pindah"

"tenag mom, semua sudah rapi, jadi besok kita tinggal berangkat saja"

**#skip time#**

Setelah sarapan, tao bergegas kegarasi dan mengeluarkan mobilnya. Dia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tinggal sang namja chingu.

Sesampainya disana, Tao langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi semua barang pemberian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Kris dilantai 3. Setelah mengetuk pintu tao dikejutkan oleh sosok yang membukakan pintu apartemen kris, namun dia bisa menyembunyikan raut keterkejutanya dengan senyum palsunya.

"Apa Kris ge ada didalam ? bolehkan aku bicara denganya sebentar Lay ge ?"

"t tentu saja,d dia ada didalam, silahkan masuk Tao," jawab Lay gugup.

"Siapa yang dating Cha,,,,,," kalimat kris terpotong begitu dia melihat sosok Tao tengah berdiri manis sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kris ge, bisa kita bicara sebentar." Tanya tao pada Kris, Lay segera pergi kedapur untuk membiarkan dua pasangan ini menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Ada apa peach ? kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi seminggu ini ? apa kau sedang menyiapkan kejuatan baby ?"

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan rasa terimakasihku pada mu. Aku harus pergi ke Korea bersama appa dan eomma. Dan Lay ge, keluarlah. Gege tidak perlu menguping disitu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan pada mu."

"Mi mian Tao ah,, aku tidak bermaksud,," aku lay

"Kenapa gege harus minta maaf ? memang gege salah apa pada tao ? kemarilah ge !" kata Tao sambil melepas logam yang melingkar manis di jarinya.

"Lay ge.. Jagalah Kris ge, dan jangan biarkan dia menyakitimu, cincin ini bukan milik ku lagi, dan barang ini juga bukan hak ku lagi. Ini semua milik mu Lay ge." Suara Tao melemah begitu merasakan dada kirinya berdenyut sakit saat mengucapkan kata kata itu.

"Apa maksud mu Tao ? apa kau menuduh sahabatmu sendiri selingkuh di belakangmu ? dan kemana saja kamu seminggu ini ? kenapa kamu menghindariku ?" kata kris sedikit membentak pada Tao

Tao tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan kris. "Kenapa gege bertanya pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas jawabannya Kris ge?"

"CUKUP! Jangan bermain-main denganku Tao ! bentak Kris yang mulai Emosi. Sedangkan Lay yang menyaksikannya hanya dapat menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya guna meredam isakan yang semakin menjadi.

"Bukankah gege yang telah mempermainkan Tao dengan indahnya, berselingkuh dengan sahabat Tao sendiri di hari jadi hubungan kiat, apa gege fikir tao tidak melihat apa yang gege lakukan dengan Lay ge waktu itu ? jawab Tao mulai bergetar. Tak lama setitik Kristal bening terjatuh dari sepasang obsidian kelam Tao. Dia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Kris, dia tercekat begitu mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Tao. Dia tidak menyangka, kebusukanya yang telah susah payah disembunyikan akhirnya terbongkar juga.

"Sudahlah ge, Tao hanya ingin mengakhiri ini semua dan meminta maaf pada kris ge. Tao buakanlah kekasih yang baik hingga kris ge memutuskan untuk menduakan Tao. Dan semoga kalian bahagia dengan pilihan kalian."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Tao langsung meletakan kotak yang diapitnya dan langsung meninggalkan apartemen kris. Dia berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Dia menagis sejadi-jadinya di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kris Dan Lay, mereka terliahat sangat menyesal mendengar perkataan Tao. "Kejar dia Kris, hiks" kata lay sambil menahan menangis.

Tanpa aba aba lagi, kris langsung menyusul Tao diparkiran. Namun sesampainya disana, Kris tiadak menemukan sosok Tao Dimanapun. Dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi begitu bayangan tao menangis terlintas dikepalanya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Tao ?! dasar Kris brengsek !" geram kris pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris langsung kembali ke apartemenya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk menyusul Tao.

"Apa kau tidak menemukan tao Kris ? Tanya lay yang hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Kris

"Aku akan menyusulnya, apa kau ingin ikut ?" Tanya Kris

"Ya, aku akan ikut dan meminta maaf padanya."

Setelah itu mereka langsung bergegas menuju rumah Tao

Sementara di tempat lain tepatnya dipinggir danau buatan ditengah taman dekat apartemen kris, Tao tengah duduk melamun disana, matanya terlihat sembab karna menangis, tapi dia merasa sedikit lega karna masalahnya telah selesai dengan Kris. Setelah malamun cukup lama dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelfon orang tuanya.

"_yeoboseo , ada apa peach ? " _jawab eomma Tao diseberang.

"Eomma, bisakah Tao berangkat ke Seoul sekarang ? Tao ingin mengenal saudara Tao disana eomma, tao juga ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk menyambut eomma dan appa besok."

Terjadi jeda cukup lama, hingga sang eomma menjawab permintaan Tao.

"_baiklah peach. Eomma akan meyiapkan keberangkatanmu sekarang. Appa mu juga sudah menyetujuinya ."_

"terima kasih eomma, aku akan menunggu di cavetarya bandara. Tidak apa kan mom, tao ingin makan dulu sambil menunggu semua persiapanya. Semua barang sudah Tao kemas jadi eomma tidak perlu menatanya lagi. Bye mom, love you"

"_live you too peach."_

Tao segera bergegas ke bandara setelah sambungan telefon dengan eomma nya berakhir. Dia sesekali menghela nafas begitu mengingat kenangan manisnya di china.

Sementara di kediaman Huang , eomma tao sudah selesai memasukkan koper milik Tao kedalam bagasi mobil. Kemudian dia langsung memasuki mobil, di kursi pengemudi sudah duduk suaminya, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman mereka langsung bergegas menuju bandara. Bertepatan dengan kepergian mobil Huang Family datang mobil yang ditumpang oleh Kris dan Lay, mereka lansung turun dari mobil dan menuju pintu utama mission huang tersebut.

**Tok tok tok**

**Ceklek**

"Apa Tao ada didalam bi ?" Tanya kris kepada maid yang membukakan pintu.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi Tuan muda Tao sedang tidak dirumah, dia pergi dari pagi tadi." Jawab sang maid

"Apa anda yakin ?" Tanya Lay

"Iya tuan, !

"Terimakasih bi, kalu begitu kami pamit dulu"

Kris dan Lay langsung menuju mobil dan membicarakan kemungkinan keberadaan Tao saat ini.

"apa mungkin dia di bandara saat ini Kris ge ?" Tanya Lay

"Apa secepat ini, dia baru berpamitan tadi"

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencobakan ?"

Kris sedikit ragu namun dia menyetujui usulan sang _namja chingu._

"Baiklah kita akan mencarinya dibandara" jawab kris seraya mengelus sayang puncak kepala Lay

**# AIR PORT #**

"peach jaga diri baik-baik nee, setelah sampai dikorea kakak mu Suho akan menjemputmu disana, kamu sudah hafal wajahnya kan ?"

"nee mom, Tao sudah hafal. Eomma tidak usah khawatir besok kan kita akan bertemu lagi" jawab Tao seraya tersenyum manis kepada sang eomma dan appa.

"pesawatnya akan lepas landas, tao harus bergegas eomma, appa,,,

"**TAOOO !"**

Tao dan kedua orang tuanya refleks berbalik dan mencari sumber suara yang menyerukan nama Tao barusan.

"Kris gee,, apa yang gege lakukan disini ?

**Greb**

Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung memeluk Tao erat.

"Kris ge,,"

"sshh. Jangan pergi Tao, gege tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

"Maafkan Tao Kris ge. Tao harus pergi, Tao ingin membuat cerita baru Tao bersama orang lain. Gege jangan menyakiti orang lain lagi. Cukup Tao saja yang tersakiti."

Tao melepas pelukanya dan menatap Lay, "Lay ge, apa gege tidak ingin memeluk Tao untuk terakhir kalinya ?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Lay langsung menghambur kepelukan Tao dan menangis di bahu Tao.

"Maaf kan gege tao, gege bukan lah sahabat yang baik untukmu, maafkan gege."

"shh, uljima ge, Lay ge tidak bersalah, jadi berhentilah minta maaf nde. Tao sayang lay ge"

Lay semakin terisak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan olah Tao , dia tidak habis pikir, betapa jahat dirinya yang telah dengan teganya merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri.

Tao segera melepas pelukannya setelah dirasa Lay mulai tenang. Dia memperhatiakan wajah Lay dan Kris bergantian kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang tidak dipaksakan.

"Sampai jumpa Lay ge, Kris ge. Jangan kalaian ulangi kesalahan yang telah kalian buat. Tao sayang kalian semua. Eomma,Appa. Tao berangkat dulu nde, sampai bertemu besok."

Setelah berpamitan Tao langsung berbalik dan pergi menuju pesawatnya. Kris menatap sendu kepergian Tao. Dia belum rela melepaskan Tao, tapi apa boleh buat, dia telah melukai Tao sangat dalam, dan Dia telah berjanji tidak kan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi, sama seperti permintaan terakhir Tao.

**#skip time#**

**21.00 INCHEON AIRPORT**

Tao sudah sampai di Korea saat ini, dan dia tengah mencari keberadaan sang kakak. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Tao melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah angelic memegang kertas bertuliskan namanya. Tao yang sudah hafal dengan namja tersebut langsung berlari kecil sambil mendorong kopernya ke arah sang namja tadi.

"Suho Hyung !" sapanya ceria.

"**WELCOME IN KOREA MY BROTHER !**

**TO BE CONTINUED / END**

Hufftt, akhirnya selese juga,,

Ada yang pingin tau kelanjutan kisah Tao ? review nee

Kalo gak ada yang review, so. This is END here

Bagi yang udah mau baca ff abal bin aneh ini saya ucapkan matur nuwun,.

Dan sekali lagi, kalo ada kesalahan penulisan atau kesalahan lainnya, mohon dimaafkan.

#LAST Mind to REVIEW ?


	2. Missing him

Cast : Huang Zi Tao and member EXO

Cameo : Zelo from B.A.P

Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor,

Rate : T

Pair : tebak sendiri /hohohoho/

length : 2/?

warning : BL/BOYS LOVE/Yaoi, alur maksa, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran,bahasa gak karuan, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH.

Disclaimer : semua yang saya sebut di ff ini bukan milik saya. mereka semua milik tuhan YME. Tapi ff ini murni punya saya.

Notes : ff ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish. cerita ini murni terlahir dari otak saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. **No plagiarism**. **AND THIS ****YAOI ! ****JIKA READERS TIDAK SUKA YAOI / SAYA, MOHON TINGGALKAN FICt INI SESEGERA MUNGKIN. No siders. Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fict abal .**

**Happy reading (/'_')/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kufikir dengan meninggalkan China akan mempermudahkanku untuk melupakan semua kenangan_ kita. _tapi yang kurasakan sekarang adalah kerinduan yang semakin menggila. Kekosongan ini juga menyesak kan. Tapi aku bersyukur karna memiliki kakak dan adik yang teramat baik padaku. Yaaa,, sekalipun mereka saudara tiri dari eomma, tetapi mereka sama baiknya dengan eommaku. Apakah kalian ingin tahu siapa saja mereka ? baiklah akan kujelaskan. Hyungku dia bernama Kim Joonmyun atau akrab dipanggil Suho diumurnya yang masih terbilang muda,yaitu 22 tahun dia sudah bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di seoul. Dan dongsaengku adalah Kim Sehun, dia lebih muda setahun dariku. Dengan adanya mereka, aku merasa bagian kosong itu mulai terisi lagi.

#author pov#

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis yang tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Dia memjamkan matanya dan menghirup udara secara perlahan guna menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan raga dan jiwanya. Dia adalah Huang Zi Tao, tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

Cklek

"Hyung, apa kau sedang sibuk ? boleh aku masuk ?"

"Aniyoo, hyung tidak sibuk sehunnie, masuklah."

Tap tap tap

"Hyung ayo kita ke taman, belikan aku bubble tea nde ?" rengek sehun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Tao.

Tao tersenyum tulus seraya mengelus puncak kepala sehun sayang. "Nde, kajja kita berangkat."

# Central Park #

Terlihat dua orang tengah berjalan beriringan, yang satu tengah asik dengan dunia bubble teanya, sedangkan yang satunya asyik dengan music yang mengalun dari earphone nya. Saking asyiknya, mereka tidak menyadari adanya seekor anjing yang tengah berlari kearah mereka hingga,,,,,,,,,,,

Brukkkk, bryuurrr

Sehun, namja yang tengah asik dengan dunia bubble teanya terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dengan tumpahan bubble tea pada bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Yakk!~ dasar anjing babbo, mana pemilik kurang ajar yang telah melepaskanmu huh ?" Tanya Sehun pada sang anjing yang tengah duduk sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya.

"Yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau ingin menyaingi kadar keimutan puppy eyes ku eohh !

Tao yang tadinya berniat ingin membantu Sehun langsung ber-cengo-ria setelah mendengar kenarsisan adiknya yang sudah diluar batas. Begitu dia pulih dari ber-cengo-ria nya Tao langsung membantu Sehun berdiri dan membersihkan bekas tumpahan bubble tea pada baju sehun.

"Aigoo sehunie, bagaimana bisa kamu menyalahkan anjing ini, salahmu sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Kenapa Hyung malah membela anjing ini ? yang adik mu disini aku atau dia ?" kilah sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tao yang mendengar pertanyaan sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"joesonghabnida !, apa anda baik-baik saja ? maafkan monggu, dia susah diatur akhir-akhir ini."

Terlihat dua orang namja berjalan mendekati Tao dan Sehun, yang satu berkulit agak coklat, dan yang satunya masih diragukan gendernya, oh astaga bagaimana bisa seorang namja terlihat sangat cantik ? sehun saja yang melihatnya sampai lupa caranya bernafas. Tao ? dia malah mengerjapkan matanya imut akan kehadiran 2 sosok tak diundang itu.

"monggu ? apa monggu nama dari anjing ini ?" Tanya tao sembari menunjuk anjing yang sekarang mulai berjalan mendekati sang majikan.

"Nde dia monggu, perkenalkan saya Kim Jong In, dan ini sepupu saya" kata namja berkulit coklat sambil menyenggol lengan namja cantik disampingnya.

"Annyeong, naneun Xi Luhan imnida, apa dia baik-baik saja" luhan menunjuk Sehun yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak bagaikan batu karang.

"Aigoo,Sehunnie gwaenchanha ?" Tao menggerak gerakan tangannya di depan wajah sehun. Sehun yang sadar dari kekagumannya langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kepada luhan.

"naneun Kim Sehun imnida,!" luhan menyambut uluran tangan sehun dan tersenyum manis pada sehun.

"_aigoo, apa aku tidak salah lihat ? dia cantik sekali, padahal dadanya rata." _Gumam sehun dalam hati sambil membalas senyuman Luhan.

"Aku Huang Zi Tao," Tao berseru dan sontak membuat Sehun merutuki Tao yang dengan santainya menghancurkan moment yang indah tersebut.

"Sehunnie bajumu basah, lebih baik kita segera pulang dan mengganti bajumu, nanti kau bisa sakit."titah Tao pada Sehun.

"Tapi hyung aku masih ingin Bubble tea, setidaknya belikan lagi satu sebelum kita pulang."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang membelikannya, lagi pula secara tidak langsung aku yang menyebabkan bubble tea mu tumpah"

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Tao, sehun langsung menerima tawaran Jongin. Akhirnya sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang di kedai bubble tea. Sebelumnya sehun sudah melepas bajunya dan memakai jaket milik Tao.

Dari percakapan singkat itu, Tao menemukan beberapa fakta baru, yaitu Luhan yang ternyata lebih tua 3 tahun dari Tao yaitu 23 tahun, Jongin yang baru tiba Dari Osaka guna melanjutkan studinya di Seoul, dan mereka satu universitas, tapi beda jurusan, Jongin di Art & Music, sedangkan Tao di Sosiologi. Sehun yang sudah tertarik pada Luhan dapat dengan mudah bertukar nomor ponsel. Tao tersenyum menyadari Sehun yang telah tumbuh menjadi namja Seme.

Tanpa disadari, malam telah menyapa kota Seoul yang tidak pernah istirahat dari rutinitas warganya. Ke-4 namja yang sudah akrab satu sama lain itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tao merasa senang karena mendapatkan 2 orang teman baru lagi.

`~Miracle of December~`

Seminggu setelah pertemuan tak terduga itu, sehun jadi semakin jarang menemani Tao dirumah, alasan nya karena, apa lagi kalau bukan _PDKT DENGAN LUHAN _. Sedangkan Tao yang bosan sendiri dirumah, memutuskan untuk berkeliling kompleks perumahanya.

#Tao Pov#

"hufftt, bosan sekali. Sehun sepertinya sudah melupakan hyung tamvan nya ini."

"Kurasa jalan-jalan disekitar kompleks ini akan menyenangkan."

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menyusuri daerah sekitar rumahku, aku merasa asing disini. Padahal sudah hampir setengah tahun aku tinggal disini. Salahkan appa ku yang selalu melarangku keluar rumah, dia terlalu takut aku menghilang dan diculik oleh ahjusi ahjusi mesum. Padahal ayahku tau jika aku master wushu (-_-a).

"_Hiks hiks,,"_

"eh, siapa yang menagis di pagi hari seperti ini ?" ku tajamkan penglihatan dan pendengaran ku, meskipun sedikit takut tapi aku harus berani, mana tahu ada yang sedang diganggu preman.

"_Hiks hiks,,,,"_

" eh,, itukan zelo ? kenapa dia menangis dibawah pohon ?"

#Tao Pov End#

Tao yang sedang berjalan dikejutkan dengan suara tangis seseorang. Setelah dicari sumber tangisan itu, dia melihat salah satu tetangga dekatnya tengah menangis dibawah pohon oak besar. Tao menghampirinya guna mencari tahu panyabab menagisnya anak itu.

"Zelo ah, gwaenchana ? kenapa kamu menagis disini ?" Tanya Tao lembut

Bocah 10 tahun itu mendongak kan kepalanya dan menunjuk salah satu dahan pohon oak diatasnya.

"Tadi hiks ada teman Zelo hiks yang melempar tas Zelo hingga hiks tersangkut diatas hiks Tao hyung,,,"

"Uljima, Hyung akan mengambilkanya untuk mu."

"Jinjja ? Tapi pohon nya tinggi dan licin hyung, disini juga tidak ada tongkat untuk meraih tasku."

"Tak apa, hyung pandai memanjat kok, kamu tidak usah khawatir. Tunggu disini nde, hyung akan mengambil tasmu."

"gomawo hyung. Hati-hati nde !"

"arrasseo !"

Tao mulai memanjat pohon itu dengan lincahnya, hingga akhirnya dia hampir mendapatkan tas Zelo, namun tak semudah yang dia kira, dahan yang dipijaknya terlalu kecil dan tas Zelo berada diujung dahan. Tapi dengan perjuangan yang besar, Tao dapat meraih Tas itu. Namun saat hendak kembali, Tao kehilangan keseimbangan dan dia terjatuh dari pohon.

"Hyung,, AWASS !" teriak Zelo

"AAAAAAA !"

Tao meluncur dari ketinggian 5 meter, namun belum sempat dia menyentuh tanah , Tao merasakan ada sepasang lengan kekar yang menagkapnya

"Hupp,, dapattt,,,,,,"

#Other Side#

"Dasar joonmyun lelet. Apa dia tidak punya jam hingga membiarkanku menunggu di sini selama 2 jam" gerutu seorang namja tampan entah pada siapa

"Tenaglah ge, mungkin temanmu sedang ada urusan dengan pasien nya. Bukankah temanmu seorang dokter ?" Tanya sebuah suara dari namja manis disamping sang namja tinggi.

"Tapi tidak selama ini juga kan yixing ah, apa orang itu berniat balas dendam eoh."

Yixing, namja manis yang ada disamping namja tinggi tadi hanya memijat pelipisnya seraya menggeleng. Dia benar benar frustasi akan tingkah sahabat?nya satu ini.

"hey, Wu ! lama tak jumpa !" sapa sebuah suara dari arah kanan mereka

"Ck, kau lama sekali huh,! tak taukah kau jika aku sudah lumutan menuggumu disini ?"

"Hehe, mian. Rumah sakit sangat ramai hari ini. Dan, siapa namja disampingmu ini Kris ?"

"Annyeong, naneun Zhang Yixing imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Lay."

"Aku Suho, kau namja chingunya Kris ya ?"

"Aniyo, aku sahabat baik nya"

Enatah apa yang dipikirkan Suho saat ini, tapi yang jelas terlihat raut lega ketika mendengar jawaban Yixing barusan. Kris yang menyadarinya langsung menyeringai. "kurasa aku akan punya mainan baru,. Hahahaha" monolog Kris dalam hati.

"By The Way, apa kalian lapar ? ayo kita makan siang dulu"

Kris yang memang sudah kelaparan langsung berjalan mendahului Suho dan Lay menuju mobil.

`~Miracle of December~`

"Hupp,, dapattt,,,,,,"

"Tangkapan yang bagus Channie !"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya imut begitu dia menyadari ada seseorang namja tinggi dengan senyum 5 jari yang telah menolongnya. Tao langsung turun dari gendongan namja tadi lalu menghampiri Zelo yang mulai menagis lagi.

"Hiks, mianhae hyung, karna ZelO, Tao hyung hampir celaka hiks"

"Uljima, hyung baik-baik saja, ini bukan salah Zelo" Tao yang khawatir langsung memeluk Zelo dan mengusap-usap sayang punggung anak tersebut.

Setelah dirasa Zelo mulai tenang, Tao langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Zelo dan menatap dua orang namja yang sempat diabaikan keberadaan nya oleh Tao

"Gomawo, eumm,,"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, dan dia namja chinguku Park Baekhyun" chanyeol /namja yang menyelamatkan Tao/ dengan bangganya memperkenalkan dirinya dan namja mungil disamping nya.

"Ck. Jangan sembarangan mengganti marga orang Park DobiYeol !" baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan ucapan chanyeol langsung mencubit lengan kekar chanyeol. dan kurasa itu tidak berdampak apapun terhadap Chanyeol buktinya, dia tetap tersenyum seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"eumm, gomawo chanyeol hyung. Hyung sudah menyelamatkan Tao hyung. Nama ku Zelo."

"nde. Apa kalian kakak adik ?" Tanya baekhyun pada Zelo.

"aniyo, tao Hyung bukan kakak ku tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku sendiri."

"ohh, begitu rupanya."

"Gomawo nde, chanyeol-sii, baekhyun-sii, aku Huang Zi Tao, kalian bisa memanggilku Tao."

"ahh, tidak usah seformal itu. Bukankah kau dongsaeng dari Suho hyung ? tanya chanyeol pada Tao.

"tak usah bingung, kami adalah sahabat dekat kakakmu, aku pernah sekali mengunjungi rumahmu dan melihat foto keluarga kalian." Baekhyun yang menyadari raut terkejut Tao langsung menyambung perkataan chanyeol.

"Jadi kalian sahabat Suho hyung, berarti aku harus memenggil kalian hyung juga." Kata tao polos dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kyaaa, dia imut sekali channie, benar kata Suho hyung, adiknya ada yang lebih imut dari pada mahluk albino itu." Chanyeol hanya manggut – manggut dan memberikan senyum pepsodentnya yang tak ayal membuat mata Tao dan Zelo silau seketika.

"mahluk albino ? sehun maksud mu hyung ?"

"Nde, siapa lagi mahluk albino di keluarga Kim kalau bukan dia."

"ehemm,, hyungdeul, Zelo harus pergi dulu. Zelo ada latihan basket saat ini. Annyeong !" zelo yang teringat akan latihan basketnya langsung berpamitan kepada Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Nde, hati-hati di jalan zelo ah, jika ada temanmu yang jahil, laporkan pada hyung, hyung akan menghajarnya ! teriak Tao pada Zelo yang sudah berjalan menjauh dan ditanggapi dengan acungan jempol diudara.

"Tao ah, kami ingin pergi ke Taman dekat sini, apa kau ingin ikut ?" tawar Baekhyun dengan puppy eyes nya.

"nde hyung, Tao mau ikut ! lagi pula, Tao sedang bosan dirumah. Kajja kita berangkat sekarang."

Ketiga manja itupun langsung bergegas menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

`~Miracle of December~`

Terlihat tiga orang namja yeng tengah berjalan ditaman. Didepan ada Suhu Dan Lay yang tengah asik berbincang bincang mengabaikan keberadaan sosok tiang yang tengah menggerutu dibelakang mereka karna sedari keluar dari restaurant tempat mereka makan siang barusan dia bagaikan semut yang tidak dipedulikan keberadaanya. Kris namja tiang yang menggerutu tadi sampai tidak menyadari jika tali sepatunya tidak sengaja terinjak hingga

**BRUKKKKKK**

Kris terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elitnya. Bayangkan seorang Kris Wu terjatuh dengan posisi tersungkur di tanah, wajahnya yang tampan sekarang sudah sukses mencium tanah basah dibawahnya. Sungguh beruntung nasibmu kris. Untung saja tidak ada e'e kucing di situ.

Sedangkan Suho Dan Lay mereka tidak menyadari jika Kris terjatuh dan memilih berjalan lurus kedepan dan memutuskan duduk disalah satu kursi taman yang terletak tepat dibawah pohon oak yang rindang.

Tidak lama Lay yang menyadari adanya sesuatu yang hilang langsung bertanya pada Suho

"Hyung, apa kita melupakan sesuatu ?"

"kurasa sudah lengkap semua Yixing ah." Suho yang sudah dibutakan dengan sosok malaikat didepanya langsung menjawab dengan mantap.

"Oh, ya sudah, sampai mana kita tadi ?"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan seru yang sempat terpotong tadi.

Sedangkan Kris ? entehlah, aku tidak sanggup menjelaskan keadaan nya sekarang. Yang jelas dia langsung bangun dan memandang sinis dua sejoli yang tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

"Cak, dasar idiot,. Untung lah disekitar sini sepi, jika ramai mau ku kemanakan wajah ruvawanku ini." Kris langsung bangkit dan mencari toilet terdekat untuk membersihkan wajah dan bajunya.

#TaoBaekYeol Side#

Kini ketiga namja yang tengah bercanda ria yaitu Tao Baekhyun Dan Chanyeol sudah sampai ditaman. Mereka berjalan mencari tempat yang pas untuk berbincang-bincang, chanyeol yang yang menyadari sosok yang dikenalnya lansung berteriak kearah sosok itu.

"Suho Hyung !"

Tao dan Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan menggelegar chanyeol langsung mengikuti arah pandang chanyeol dan mengernyitkan dahi begitu menyadari Suho tidak sendiri dan yang lebih parah dia tidak menanggapi teriakan Chanyeol yang terbilang sangat keras itu. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri Suho. Chanyeol berjalan didepan meninggalkan Tao dan baekhyun, dia langsung menepuk bahu Suho.

"Hey hyung, apa kau tidak punya telinga eoh ? kenapa tidak membalas panggilanku ?"

"Kau siapa ?" Tanya Suho linglung

"aiigooo, ini aku Park tamvan Chanyeol, sahabatmu. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku, padahal kita baru tidak bertemu 3 hari"

Ternyata berdekatan dengan lay menimbulkan efek samping yang luar binasa #plakkk abaikan pemirsa. Khafid lagi sarap waktu nulis chap ini

"eh. Chanyeol ! apa yang kau lakukan disini yeol ? mana baekhyun mu tercinta itu ?" chanyeol langsung menepuk dahi Suho setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja angelic itu.

"aww. Kenapa kau memukul dahi ruvawanku ini park dobiyeol" gerutu suho

Setelah mendapat tepokan cinta dari chanyeol. Lay yang melihat wajah kesakitan Suho tanpa aba-aba langsung mengelus dahi Suho sayang, yang tak ayal membuat empunya dahi merona akan perilaku manis Lay padanya. ( kahfid : sumpah aku bingung nentuin mana seme mana uke nya -_-a)

Chanyeol yang melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Suho Hyung, apa hyung baik – baik saja." Tao yang sudah sampai di tempat suho langsung meraba-raba kepala suho. Takut jika ada pendarahan akibat pukulan chanyeol tadi. Dia mengabaikan sosok yang tengah mematung ditempatnya begitu melihat kehadirannya yang tidak terduga. Demi apapun, dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tao saat ini.

"Tao ?" lay menyerukan nama Tao dan membuat Tao langsung menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Lay ge ? apa yang gege lakukan disini ?"

**_"Suho ya, Yixing ah !"_**

**DEEGG**

Tao langsung membeku begitu mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Dia langsung menundukan kepalanya begitu sosok tinggi itu mendekat.

"kalian tega sekali eoh. Kalian tidak tau jika tadi aku tersungkur di tengah jalan. Dan kalian malah asyik bermesraan. Sahabat macam apa kalian ini."

"eumm, Kris ge. Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu. Dan bisakah kau memperhatikan sekitar saat kau berbicara." Lay langsung member kode pada Kris yang belum menyadari keberadaan sosok Tao di sampingnya. Kris yang tidak mengerti maksud Lay hanya mengedik kan bahunya acuh. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandanganya pada sosok asing disekitarnya hingga akhirnya mata elangnya menangkap sosok yang telah lama iya rindukan tengah menunduk tak berani menatap kearahnya.

_**"Taozi,,,,?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**ressijewelll****, ****TTy T.T****, ****pandarkn****, ****Aswshn****, ****Huang Mir****, ****ajib4ff****, ****missjelek****, ****dewicloudsddangko****, AND SIDERS TERCINTA**

haduh, saya telat update, seharusnya chap ini di update jam sepuluh, tapi diku baru selesai jam 11,dan akhirnya ditunda hingga pagi menjelang. Huhuhuhuh.

Apa ini ? lirik atas. Maafkan saya atas ke plin planan saya. Tadinya di chap ini tao bakal bahagia sama Kai. Tapi karna terkena euphoria MIRACLE IN DECEMBER ff ini gak jadi two shot, mungkin nambah 1 / 2 chap lagi. Mianhae

Terus bakal ada perubahan genre. Tapi tetep tokoh utamanya uri lovely panda Taozi.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas ke plin planan saya.

Trimakasih buat yang udah mampir sekalipun Cuma buat baca doang trus langsung ngilang tanpa jejak. Saya ngerty kok alasan kalian gc ngereview. Mungkin kalian /SIDER/ gc puas dengan ff saya, jadi mohon maaf nde.

Dan yang udah review, follow & nge vaf. Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya.

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin, nyemangatin, dan doain ff,aku.

**\(^ŏ^)/**

**KALIAN LUAR BIASA**

**\(^ŏ^)/**

**O**ke sekian. Semoga chap ini gc mengecewakan. / bow bareng lee sooman ahjusi/

See you next Chap

**LAST . MIND TO REVIEW ?**

**05/12/13 11.00 p.m**


	3. Our Story

**CHAPTER 3 END**

cast : Huang Zi Tao and member EXO

genre : romance,family,friendship

rate : T

pair : tebak sendiri /hohohoho/

length : 3 shot

warning : BL/BOYS LOVE/Yaoi, alur maksa, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran,bahasa gak karuan, ALUR BIKIN MUNTAH, CRACK pair.

Notes : ff ini adalah ff pertama yang saya publish. cerita ini murni terlahir dari otak saya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. No plagiarism. **AND THIS ****YAOI ! ****JIKA READERS TIDAK SUKA YAOI / SAYA, MOHON TINGGALKAN FICt INI SESEGERA MUNGKIN. No siders. Tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca fict abal .**

**Happy reading (/'_')/**

**/note : bayangin jenis anjing peliaraan Kai kyk yg di film Beethoven, kan gc mungkin kalo anjing pudle unyu kayak Monggu bisa manbrak Sehun sampe dia jatuh ( ^_^ )V/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taozi,,,,? Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, dia hendak memeluknya, namun belum sempat dia melakukanya

_**Guk guk**_

_**Bruukkkk**_

Kris terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya karena ulah seekor anjing berbulu coklat.

"Eh,, Monggu-ya ? apa yang kau lakukan disini, mana Jongin ? Tanya Tao dengan santai dan mengabaikan sosok berambut pirang yang terduduk di dihadapan sang anjing. Tao mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok di depan sang anjing dan mengelus bulu anjing yang dipanggil Monggu itu.

"joesonghabnida !, apa anda baik,,, eh Tao hyung ?" Jongin yang hendak meminta maaf pada orang yang menjadi kejailan monggu terkejut begitu melihat sosok Tao yang kini membelai helaian bulu anjing nya.

"Annyeong Jongin-ah," sapa Tao kelewat semangat karna bisa bertemu teman yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya.

Sementara Suho,Lay,Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menjadi penonton setia drama yang tengah terjadi didepanya. Sedangkan Kris? Dia benar – benar ingin meledak karna diabaikan untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia berdehem dan membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"joesonghabnida !, apa anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Jongin sembari membantu Kris berdiri.

"Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anjingmu eoh ? kau ingin mencelakai ku ya ?" Tanya Kris ketus.

"Gege! Kenapa kau menyalahkan Jongin, dia kan tidak sengaja melepas tali Monggu, lagi pula monggu kan anjing baik, mana mungkin dia mencelakaimu !" Tao yang kesal atas perkataan Kris terhadap teman barunya langsung membalasnya dengan kadar kekatusan yang tinggi.

"Maaf, seseorang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi, siapa tiang ini dan siapa itu monggu ?" Baekhyun yang bingung dengan keadaan yang terjadi langsung bertanya yang dihadiahi anggukan semua orang minus Tao, Kai,dan Kris.

"Mianhae hyungdeul telah membuat kalian bingung, perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin temanku, dan anjing ini monggu."

"Annyeong, Naneun Kim Jongin imnida, bangapta~"

"Annyeong Jongin, aku Baekhyun"

"Dan aku Chanyeol, nado bangapta~"

"Annyeong, Naneun Zhang Yixing imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Lay."

"Aku Kris."

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kris dan Lay, Tao-ah ? /suho/

"Mereka berdua sahabatku sewaktu aku tinggal di China hyung, lalu dari mana hyung mengenal mereka/Kris & Lay/ ?"

"Sebenarnya Hyung hanya mengenal Kris, Hyung baru mengenal Lay saat dibandara tadi. Kris adalah teman kecil hyung"

"ohhh,," Tao hanya menjawab seadanya karna sebelumnya Suho pernah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya di China, tapi Suho tidak pernah menyebut nama Kris pada setiap ceritanya.

Keadaan mendadak hening setelah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Tao hingga suara gonggongan Monggu memecah suasana tersebut.

**Guk guk guk**

Monggu memberontak elusan Tao, dia masih ingin berjalan jalan ditaman rupanya, Tao yang melihat Monggu mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang, mungkin jika di komik-komik, sekarang tengah muncul lampu petromak? Diatas kepala Tao.

"Hyung-deul, Tao pergi dulu nde ? Tao mau main sama monggu dulu. Jongin-ah, ayo kita pergi. "

Tao menjadikan Monggu sebagai alasan untuk menghindari Kris, dia langsung menarik Jongin maninggalkan hyung-hyungnya setelah mendapat anggukan dari Suho.

"Annyeong !" ucap Tao dan Jongin bersamaan.

Kris memandang sendu pada sosok Tao yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari pandangan nya. Dia mengerti dengan jelas jika Tao sekarang tengah berusaha untuk menghindarinya.

"Sudahlah ge, mungkin Tao ingin bermain dengan anjing tadi." Lay yang mengerti akan kegundahan hati Kris langsung menepuk bahu tegap Kris.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun-ah bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu Tao ? apa tadi kalian mencariku dirumah ?" Tanya Suho pada couple troublemaker itu.

"Kau PD sekali hyung. Untuk apa kita mencarimu !" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"aish, aku kan hanya bertanya !" jawab Suho kesal.

"Lay ssi, kenapa kau mau didekati namja narsis ini ?" Tanya baekhyun pada Lay

Lay yang mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Tidak usah seformal itu. Aku seumuran dengan Suho,jadi panggil aku Lay ge saja."

Akhirnya siang itu mereka habiskan untuk bercanda ria dengan bahan candaan "Suho".

.

.

.

.

.

# _**KaiTao side #**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semantara itu, dirumah keluarga Kim /rumah Jongin/ terlihat seorang namja bermata panda tengah bermain dengan 3 ekor anjing peliharaan milik Jongin. Sementara sang pemilik anjing hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan ke-4 mahluk manis ciptaan tuhan tersebut / sebenarnya hanya satu yang sedari tadi diperhatikan olehnya/. Sesekali dia tersenyum ketika melihat senyum manis merekah di bibir kucing Tao. Saking asiknya memperhatikan Tao, Jongin sampai tidak menyadari sosok bermata bulat yang kini tengah terkikik geli melihat kejadian langka dimana Jongin yang biasanya cuek jadi senyum-senyum GaJe karna kelakuan seorang Huang Zi Tao.

"Aigoo, ternyata dongsaeng hitamku ini sedang jatuh cinta eoh !" seru namja bermata bulat tadi. Jongin langsung menoleh ke samping guna mencari sosok yang tengah mengganggu moment indahnya tersebut. Dia langsung mendengus begitu mandapati sosok Kyungsoo / sepupu Jongin, adik dari Luhan / tengah menyengir kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung. Siapa bilang aku sedang jatuh cinta" balas Jongin Ketus

Kyungsoo yang mendengar jawaban Jongin langsung tertawa keras, yang langsung membuat Tao dan ketiga anjing milik Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"hahaha, Mengaku saja Kkamjong, hahaha, sudah jelas kau memmfftttt"

Jongin langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo agar namja bermata bulat itu tidak mengoceh lebih banyak lagi, bisa gawat jika Tao mendengarkan nya.

"arrggghhh, kenapa hyung menggigit tanganku !" bentak Jongin tak terima karna tanganya digigit oleh Kyungsoo.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau menutup mulutku dengan tangan baumu itu" balas kyungsoo dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih kesakita. Dia berjalan kearah Tao dan menyapanya.

"Annyeong, naneun Xi Kyungsoo imnida, kau Bisa memanggilku Kyungie, aku sepupunya Kai !

"Annyeong Kyungie, aku Huang Zi Tao, hyung bisa memanggilku Tao" balas Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aigooo, kau manis sekali Tao, pantas saja Kkamjong menyukaimu!" Kyungsoo yang gemas pada Tao langsung mencubit pipi Tao, yang dihadiahi poutan imut oleh Tao. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dibuat makin semangat untuk mencubiti wajah Tao.

"Hentikan hyung, kau menyakitinya." Seru Jongin yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapan Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Tao hyung ayo kita pergi saja, biar Kyungsoo yang menjaga mereka." Titah Jongin pada Tao

"Tapi Jongiiee, aku masih ingin bermain dengan mereka" rengek Tao pada Jongin

"Tao Hyung, mereka juga butuh istirahat, ayo kita keluar. Nanti akan aku belikan ice cream"

"Jinjja ? kau akan membelikan Ice Cream ? kajja kita berangkat" Tao langsung semangat begitu mendengar nama ice cream disebut. Dia langsung menarik Jongin menuju mobil.

"Jangan lupa belikan aku ice cream strowbery !" teriak Kyungsoo yang dibalas acungan jempol diudara oleh Tao.

.

.

.

.

#_** OTHER SIDE **_#

.

.

.

.

Suho, Lay, Kris, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tengah duduk melingkar pada rumput taman, mereka masih asik berbincang-bincang tanpa menyadari raut masam dari Kris. Suho yang pertama menyadari kejanggalan pada sahabat kecilnya itu langsung menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

"Gwaenchana ? kanapa kau melamun Wufan ge ?" Tanya Suho lembut.

Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho, dia hanya mendongak kan kepalanya dan melihat hamparan awan dilangit. Suho yang sudah hafal dengan sahabatnya hanya menghela nafas, Kris terlalu memendam masalahnya sampai-sampai dia tidak tega melibatkan orang disekitarnya ikut merasakan masalah yang tengah menderanya.

"Sesekali ceritakan masalahmu padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu ge. Kitakan sahabat." Saran Suho

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik Suho, tapi apa kau masih mau menganggapku sahabat setelah mendengar ceritaku ?" timpal Kris.

"Apapun itu, kau akan tetap menjadi sahabatku, sekalipun itu hal buruk aku bisa mengerti, kau pasti memiliki alasan kuat hingga kau sanggup melakukanya." Suho menjawab dengan senyum cerah di bibirnya. Kris merasa sedikit lega dengan respon Suho.

"Ini berhubungan dengan aku dan Tao" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar nada keseriusan Kris langsung memusatkan perhatianya pada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kris.

Kris memulai cerita masalalunya, mulai dari kenangan indah memiliki 2 orang sahabat yang perhatian, menjadikan salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya sebagai kekasih, dan penghianatan yang dilakukan nya dengan sahabatnya sendiri, namun dari setiap cerita yang dilontarkan tak terucap sekalipun nama Lay, dia masih belum yakin karna dia tau Suho memiliki ketertarikan pada Lay dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku benar – benar menyasal telah menyakitinya, dan penyesalan itu semakin menyudutkanku sewaktu aku tau dia pergi karna ke-egoisanku." Sesal Kris setelah dia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan mu dengan err selingkuhanmu ge ?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Sebulan setelah kepergian `nya` kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, kami sepakat untuk memulai dari awal sebagai sahabat baik"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# FLASH BACK #**

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terasa sangat sepi bagi seorang Kris Wu, ditambah tanpa kehadiran sosok Tao yang nyatanya masih sangat ia cintai. Dia sangat merindukan sosok yang sampai sekarang masih menempati urutan teratas setelah orang tua dalam hatinya. Kris mendongak kan kepalanya dan melihat hamparan bintang dilangit, dulu Kris dan Tao sering menghabiskan waktu dengan melakukan hal ini, Kris tersenyum membayangkan wajah Tao yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bintang. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama, sekarang yang terlihat bukan senyum tulus melainkan senyum miris begitu Kris mengingat betapa bodohnya dia hingga membuat Tao meninggalkanya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

"Kris ge, apa kau ada didalam ? ini aku Lay, buleh aku masuk ?" Tanya sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar Kris. Namun Kris tidak menjawab, Lay yang sudah paham akan kegelisahan hati Kris hanya mampu menghela nafas, seandainya dia tidak seegois ini mungkin mereka bertiga masih bisa tertawa bersama sekarang.

"Kris ge, aku ingin bicara denganmu, bolehkah aku masuk ?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Masuklah Yixing-ah"

**Ceklek**

"Kris ge, ada yang ingin kubicarakan" Lay menjadi gugup begitu Kris menatapnya, dia takut jika Kris marah padaya.

"Bicaralah"

"Kurasa, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku tidak bisa tenang menjalani hubungan ini begitu mengingat persahabata kita yang hancur."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu Lay,"

"jadi, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku lagi tuan Wu ?"

"Tentu saja Tuan Zhang"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan kemudian kekehan kecil keluar dari melahan bibir masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

**# FLASH BACK END #**

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelasaikan ceritanya, tak disangka Suho langsung mengarahkan bogeman nya kewajah Kris, Kris tidak melawan karena dia merasa semua ini pantas untuk bajing*n sepertinya.

_**Boughh**_

"Ini untuk Tao,"

_**Boughh**_

"Ini untuk selingkuhanmu,

Lay yang melihatnya hanya mampu menangis dan memohon pada Suho untuk berhenti memukuli Kris,

"Hentikan Suho-ya, kumohon,"

"Menyingkir Lay-ah, aku akan memberi pelajaran untuk bajingan sepertinya, dia sudah menyakiti dongsaengku !" Lay menahan pergerakan Suho dengan memegang lengan Suho.

"Kalau begitu pukul aku juga !" Suho yang mendengar bentakan Lay langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Lay, dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan sang namja berdimple tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu ? apa,. Astaga, jangan bilang Kalau kau itu ?"

"YA ! itu memang benar, akulah selingkuhan Kris." Suho yang mendengar pengakuan Lay langsung mengepalkan tangan nya, dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia menyukai namja yang telah tega menghianati sahabatnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan mereka. Kajja !" Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan Kris & lay. Suho melirik sekilas Lay yang kini masih menangis sambil membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Kris, dia mendecih dan langsung melengos pergi bersama baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

#_** OTHER SIDE **_#

.

.

.

"Tao Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja ? kenapa melamun terus ?" Jongin merasa khawatir dengan Tao, pasalnya semenjak pulang dari kedai ice cream Tao lebih suka melamun dari pada berbicara dengan nya.

"Aniyo Jonginie, aku tidak melamun" sergah Tao

"Jangan bohong Hyung, apa hyung ada masalah ? cerita saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Tao yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung menoleh dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Jongin. Tao fikir tidak ada salahnya menceritakan masa lalunya, mungkin itu akan mengurangi beban yang selama ini di pendamnya.

Dia mulai menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada Jongin. Mulai dari persahabatanya dengan Kris dan Lay, hingga penghianatan yang dilakukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Jongin sekarang tau alasan dari sifat aneh Tao waktu ditaman tadi.

"Jadi Tao Hyung masih belum bisa melupakan Kris ge begitu ?"

"Entahlah Jongin, sebenarnya aku juga bingung akan perasaanku, disatu sisi aku merasakan kerinduan pada Kris ge dan Lay ge, tapi saat dihadapkan langsung dengan mereka aku merasa takut. /_Takut jika aku masih memiliki perasaan pada Kris ge dan takut jika aku akan menyakiti mereka/" _lanjut Tao dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu Hyung ?"

"Jinjja? Kau mau membantuku Jonginie ? tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

" Aku tau ini terlalu cepat hyung, tapi aku yakin jika perasaan ini benar,"

"Maksudmu apa Jonginie ?"

"Aku menyukaimu Hyung, ani kurasa Aku juga mencintaimu, biarkan aku membantumu melupakan Kris ge mu itu, akan ku gantikan Posisi Kris ge dihatimu, aku akan menghapus kenangan burukmu itu dengan kenangan indah kita berdua, jadi apa Hyung mau menjadi Namja Chingu dari seorang Kim Jongin ?"

Tao yang mendengar pernyataan Jongin sontak merona, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan mengatakan hal semanis itu padanya, tapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa, disatu sisi dia senang karna Jongin Menyukainya, disisi lain dia juga takut jikalau suatu hari nanti Jongin akan menghianatinya seperti Kris, ya bisa disebut dia trauma akan hal itu. Kai yang melihat keraguan di mata Tao langsung menggenggam lembut tangan Tao seakan meyakinkan Jika dia tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Kris.

"n nde, a aku mau Jongin, berjanjilah Untuk membuatku melupakan semua hal buruk di masa laluku," Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Tao langsung memeluknya, dia memutar-mutar Tao dan megucapkan kata cinta berulang kali. Tao yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum dan membalas kata cinta yang di lontarkan Jongin padanya.

Setelah merasa pusing, Jongin menurunkan Tao dan memandang lekat pada manic hazel Tao, Tao juga melakukan hal yang sama, entah siapa yang memulainya namun yang jelas sekarang mereka tengah menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka melalui ciuman lembut yang begitu memabukan.

"astaga, matakuu,! Kau harus bertanggung jawab Kkamjong, gara-gara kau mataku tidak perjaka? lagi." Terdengar pekikan nyaring yang langsung menghancurkan momen indah antara Jongin dan Tao. Jongin dan Tao langsung memisah kan diri begitu menyadari ada 7 pasang mata /Luhan,Kyungsoo,3 ekor anjing peliharaan Jongin + pasangan tuan & nyonya Kim a.k.a ayah dan ibu Jongin Kim Jongdae & Kim Minseok/ yang menyaksikan ciuman mereka. Wajah Tao sontak memerah karna mengingat ciuman mereka yang terbilang lumayan panas.

"pfftt. Maaf mengganggu kalian." Luhan langsung pergi dengan menarik Kyungsoo yang masih menggerutu tidak jelas tentang keperjakaan? matanya. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa begitu melihat wajah Jongin memerah karna malu.

"appa, eomma. K k kapan kalian sampai ?"

"omoo, anak eomma sudah dewasa rupanya. Siapa nama calon menantu eomma ini ?" Tanya Ny. Kim kelewat semangat.

"eumm, naneun Huang Zi Tao imnida"

"Kyaaa, nama mu imut sekali, wajahmu juga cantik."

Jongin dan appanya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas begitu melihat tingkah eomma dan istrinya yang tergolong seperti fangirl diluar sana.

.

.

.

.

`~Miracle of December~`

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah pernyataan cinta Jongin pada Tao, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Kris & Lay, Tao rasa dia tidak akan takut lagi pada perasaanya, lagi pula dia sudah bisa melupakan semua kesalahan sahabat baiknya itu. Tao ingin memperbaiki hubungan persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Kris yang sudah mengetahui Hubungan Tao Dan Jongin merasa sedikit kecewa karna kesempatanya untuk kembali pada Tao-nya hilang,namun dia sudah sangat senang bisa bersahabat lagi dengan Tao. Sementara Tao yang sudah tau jika Kris dan Lay tidak memiliki hubungan khusus merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi dia senang mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat baik seperti dulu lagi, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Tao.

"Mungkin, tuhan sudah menakdirkan Gege dengan orang yang lebih baik Dari aku Dan Lay ge untuk melengkapi cerita Kris ge"

"Gomawo, Tao-ya. Kau memang yang terbaik. Dan Jongin, jangan pernah kau mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah kubuat, jadikan pengalamanku sebagai pelajaran untukmu."

"arrasseo seongsaengnim. Aku tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan panda Hyung ku."

Merekapun tertawa bersama dan melupakan kesalahan yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu. Karna mereka tau, dengan kita yang masih terbelenggu dengan masa lalu kita, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan masa depan kita. Jadikan masa lalumu sebagai pijakan menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

_**# FIN #**_

.

.

.

.

.

.# OMAKE #

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi tengah berjalan seorang diri di taman, dia melihat bunga-bunga yang ada disekitarnya, saking asiknya dengan bunga – bunga itu, dia tidak menyadari adanya seekor anjing berbulu coklat tengah berlari kearahnya dengan semangat 45 hingga.

.

.

Guk guk guk

**Bruukkk **

Sang anjing langsung menjilati wajah namja itu,

"Kyaa, berhenti menjilatiku Minggu, dan cepat menyingkir dari atasku."

"yakkk, monggu-ya, apa yang kau la,! **OMOO** ! joesonghabnida !, apa anda baik-baik saja ?" Kyungsoo yang tadinya tengah mengejar monggu yang berlari meninggalkannya langsung terkejut begitu menyadari seseorang tengah di jilati oleh monggu, dia langsung membantu namja tadi berdiri dan membersihkan bekas liur monggu diwajah rupawan sang namja.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan,, eumm"

"aku Wu Yi Fan, Kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"aku Xi Kyungsoo. Mian, monggu benar-benar sulit diatur bila sedang di taman."

"Bukankah dia anjing nya Kim Jongin, kenapa kau yang membawanya ketaman ?"

"Kammjong benar-benar menyusahkan, semenjak dia punya peliharaan baru sekarang giliran aku yang merawat anjing bandel ini."

Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo menggerutu dan mempoutkan bibirnya imut didepan Kris. Sementara Kris ? dia hanya mampu menelan susah payah ludahnya begitu melihat pemandangan didepanya, mata bulat, bibir love kissable, dan kulit putih. pada akhirnya, mereka memutuskan duduk di kursi taman dan membicarakan tingkah polah anjing berbulu coklat itu. Ahh, ternyata Kris sudah menemukan ceritanya sendiri.

_**# END #**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_BALASAN _RIVIEW

**Guest : maaff bangett, saya gc tega bikin lay sekali lagi, gc bisa bikin Lay menderita, tapi di ff ini Tao gc balik lagi kok sama Kris, aku sendiri juga bête baca yang gitu, keenakan Krisnya. Sekali lagi maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan kamyu,/ haduuuhh, ampyunn aku udah bikin anak orang nangis/. Makasih banget karna udah review, coz di chap ini beri saya kritikan /pedes gpp/ tp jangan nge bash yy (^/\^). Biar saya tau apa kekurangan saya. Gomawo neomu neomu gomawo.**

**Nixs : makasih, end nya KaiTao, mian banget kalo udah lanjut dan Maaf juga karna gk bisa update kilat . Makasih banget karna udah sempetin review, di chap ini beri saya kritikan /pedes gpp/ tp jangan nge bash yy (^/\^). Biar saya tau apa kekurangan saya. Gomawo neomu neomu gomawo.**

**Anykta : haaduuhh, jangan nangis dong, puk puk puk. Ndee ini udah dilanjut kok, makasih udah bilang ff ini bagus. Maaf banget kalo ngecewain. Dan makasih juga udah nyempetin untuk nge review ff absurd ini. di chap ini beri saya kritikan /pedes gpp/ tp jangan nge bash yy (^/\^). Biar saya tau apa kekurangan saya. Gomawo neomu neomu gomawo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAII CHINGUDEUL (/^_^)/, GIMANA ? END NYA ABSURD BANGET YAH ? Kkkk. Itulah saya, penuh dengan keABSURDan yang naujubillah.**

**Btw, aku kelamaan ya updatenya ? mian, ane lagi UTS cuy, coz keyboard q lagi bermasalah, soo beginilah jadinya.**

**Rencana kedepan, karna disini nasibnya SuLay gantung, kalo ada waktu, aku bakal bikin sekuelnya dengan pair SuLay.**

**Maafkan saya kalo end nya mengecewakan, udah kebelet pingin namatin ff ini. Soalnya aku merasa kecewa sendiri ama ff ini, tapi berkat review kalian kekecewaan itu udah ilang, ane sekarang jadi bisa belajar dari kesalahan yang ada/gc nyambung deh kayak nya/.**

**Buat para reader tercintah, tolong tinggalkan kritik /pedes gpp/ tp jangan di bash nde. Saya pengen tau kesalahan saya di mata reders nim sekalian. Dan saya bisa memperbaikinya di ff selanjutnya/kalo ada (^ _^ )V /.**

**DAN SEKALI LAGI ****Trimakasih buat yang udah mampir sekalipun Cuma buat baca doing trus langsung ngilang tanpa jejak. Saya ngerty kok alasan kalian gc ngereview. Mungkin kalian /SIDER/ gc puas dengan ff saya, soalnya saya sendiri juga agak kecewa. jadi mohon maaf nde.**

**Dan yang udah review, follow & nge vaf. Saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin, nyemangatin, dan doain ff,aku**

**anD Last / ADAKAH YANG MAU MENINGGALKAN KENANG-KENANGAN BuaT SAYA #WINK (silahkan muntah sesuka anda _ V )/**


End file.
